


Cool to the touch

by Wishful0Writer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful0Writer/pseuds/Wishful0Writer
Summary: Loki/ Original female, this is not a Thor chapter.Thor drops by Ingrid's rooms to continue a previous discussion but gets a little to personal, while Ingrid tries to figure out why she is suddenly reacting to him sexually, after weeks of nothing. And Loki finally has his way with the one woman who has been eluding him for weeks. its hot, rough, sexy and cool.





	Cool to the touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extract from my ongoing book The Many Smiles of Mischeif, if you wish to continue reading and to know that amazing beginning please look it up. Enjoy

The next three days I continued my work with no interruptions or hindrances, no one invading my work space putting me under spells or staring at my behind invisible barriers. Nothing to explain why I was behind in paperwork and unenthused to meet with the ambassadors. Three days and I hadn’t seen or heard a word from or about the resident trickster whom I virtually threw out of my apartment for his brother. “God damn it!” I said putting my paperwork down again as I lost all interest for the tenth time today. “This is insane,” I growled at the discarded black ball point pen as it stared back at me, motionless and unused. “Why can’t I focus?”.

The office door swung open, and my heart practically jumped out of my chest as my pulse quickened while butterflies raged in my stomach.  
“Ingrid” Sarah said with a worried look on her face, “Ya feelin’ alrigh boss?” she asked as she came closer with a new folder in her hands. Good god, not more paperwork.

I had been on the edge of my seat for the last three days, anytime someone opened a door or there was a noise in my apartment, whenever a cool breeze blew in from the windows, heck if someone said my name I froze thinking it was him. I continued to tell myself it was because I was afraid of his threat, and anxious for my safety, I reminded myself of this by looking at the still present dark bruise on my forearm and wrist in the shape of a large hand, that I was concealing with thin long-sleeved blouses, though I felt it every time I moved my wrist. And even through this pain and fear, deep down I knew the truth, I was waiting for him to finish what we had started, to carry out his promise, the make me his.

“No Sarah, I’m fine. Is that the new files from SHEILD?” I asked although I already knew, and wished I could bury them, or burn them.

Sarah simply nodded and placed the file in the ever growing ‘To do’ try. She eyed the tray suspiciously and glanced at the untouched papers in front of me, “If you’re sure?” she said though it still felt like more of a question.

“Actually, I think I could use some fresh air.” I said looking at the clock, it was 3pm and I didn’t have the energy to continue today, not that I had any energy for much this week. “You know what Sarah, you have worked hard this week, have the rest of the afternoon off.” I said grabbing my coat and phone off the table.

“Really Boss, but its only Wednesday?” she asked, “Cause I have a hot date tonight with one of them sexy Asgardian guards and could really use the time to get ready.” She said squealing a little as she headed out the door.

“Sure, rub it in.” I said absentmindedly as I waited for her to leave the office then headed for my apartment. Nothing seemed to change my mood. I even took a pass through my favourite garden and smelt the sweet scent of the Asgardian flowers, only to get hit with the scent of fresh water as the reticulation came on, which only reminded me of that absent green troublemaker.

I passed by the north side of the palace to gaze at the views of the citadel and sea, but I barely looked out of the window, as I wondered where he could be and what he could be doing for the past few days, and why he hadn’t returned as he had promised. Even heading to the kitchens for a slice of cheesecake did nothing to lift my spirits. “What is this rut I’ve crawled into?” I mused as I passed the banquets hall and blushed as I looked at the dark corner behind one of the pillars.

What am I doing? I thought, he’s probably forgotten all about me already, I mean it’s just a physical attraction and we haven’t physically done anything, he’s probably gotten bored of my teasing since I’ve just shut him down every time. And why am I getting so worked up over this anyway, it’s not as if I like him or anything, he’s just the typically bad boy. Yeah that’s all, just the bad guy attraction…Right?

Just then a warm hand touched my shoulder, jolting me out of my intense thought process, I jumped and twirled around to see a shocked Thor looking at me as if I was the crazy one, which was kind of true at that moment.

“Thor” I said franticly, “You startled me.” I said trying to slow my pulse to a non-life-threatening rhythm.

“Forgive me. I did try calling for you, but you seemed to be lost in thought.” He said apologetically.

“You did? I’m sorry. Yes, I… ah, have a lot on my mind of late.” I said hoping that would do for an excuse to snub a God.

“I wonder if I could convers with you for a moment.” He asked drawing my interest and suspicion. “It is a matter best discussed privately.” He said pointing toward the now empty banquet hall.

“Sure, I have some time.” I said a little worried on what this conversation would be about.

The Talk with Thor was quick but good, it truly made me feel better about the situation I had gotten myself into over the past week. I hugged him goodbye at the door, and wished him good luck as he walked down the hall. I felt a shiver run up my back as I looked around wondering how such a cool breeze could have reached me so far into the castle. I looked around deliberately looking for a familiar shimmer of green light, but I couldn’t see anything, and after a few minutes of staring into space I decided to continue down the halls towards my rooms.

My apartment was empty again, as it had remained for the last three nights upon my return. Sighing, I deposited my items on the table and jumped into the shower, hoping the hot water and steam could melt away my troubles and this strange feeling of emptiness. But as the scorching water trailed down my body and heated my skin, almost to boiling point, I came to the realisation that unless I was planning to drown myself in the stream, it was going to do nothing to change my confusing mood.

Stepping out of the shower I towelled off and slipped on my underwear when a strong knock sounded on the door, I thought the sound mirrored Thor’s knock almost exactly, if not a little faster. I moved into the living aria as it sounded again, impatiently.

“Thor?” I called out, asking if it was whom I though was bagging down my door.

There was a moment of strange silence before, “Yes, it is I” Thor’s voice bellowed from behind the door, “I must speak with you again”.

“Aaahh…. Ok, just one second.” I said running back into my room and pulling up my loose elastic shorts and franticly searched for my bra, only to forget the blasted thing and pulled on a grey tank top, thankfully it was rather warm whenever Thor was in the room, so I shouldn’t have any cold issues.

“Sorry,” I said as I yanked the door open, “I wasn’t expecting you.” I said looking up at the man whom I had just spoken to less than an hour ago.

He stood in my doorway, taking in my casual appearance lingering a little too long at my plain, thin top. Feeling slightly and oddly self-conscious from his gaze I bashfully moved my arm across my chest as I moved aside for him to enter.

Moving past me slowly, still searing at me with a heated gaze, I shivered as a cold breeze seemed to push in from the corridor right into my apartment. My skin began to buzz and tingle, shivering as if a hand ran softly up my spine sending shudders down my body and goose bumps over my arms. Thor moved into my apartment, just inside the living room as I closed the door, trying to keep out the cold, most likely from one of the many windows in the corridor. Ok that’s new, I thought when the strange sensation flowing through my body subsided and I watching as Thor leaned against the hallway entrance.

“So” I said after coughing slightly to clear my head, “How did it go?” I asked hopping to continue where we left off from earlier. There was a strange silence again as if he didn’t quite know how to answer, poor guy it must have been hard for him to go there, I though sympathetically.

“I… have some droughts, regarding the subject today.” He said still giving no explanation.

“In regards to which subject, Jane?” I asked waiting for a reaction, “Or Loki?” and when his head immediately shot up I knew it was the later. “I see.” I said walking closer, “I know you are anxious about his reaction, but I do think what your doing is the right thing.” Closing the distance, I felt my body hum again, ok this is diffidently getting off kilter. Ignoring my strange reaction, I placed a hand on Thor’s arm to consult him, “What about Jane?” I asked, now feeling a cool tingling run through my fingers.

Before I could register the movement, Thor had grabbed me by the arm and spun us around pressing me into the wall. Shocked and a little winded I let out a small gasp only to have his mouth move over mine prohibiting any sound from escaping. I tried pushing him back with all my might, but I failed to move him even an inch, after all, even if he wasn’t all raw muscle he was a God.

Pushing his massive frame against my petit one felt suffocating and crushing, but it still felt oddly erotic as my body reacted in ways it had never done for Thor before. I felt the sensation of desire and heat pool at my core as he devoured my lips trying to force me into submission. What was happening? “Thor?” I said trying to talk around his sinful kiss, “What are you doing?” I begged as his cool harsh hands drifted over my sides grabbing a handful of my left ass cheek.

Pulling away from my lips he trailed kisses down my neck as he breathed in my sent sending shivers down my spine as his breath blew across my skin. “I will not lose to my brother.” He demanded as one hand moved to the other side of my neck holding my face gently but strongly. “I want you, and you will be mine.” He said moving his hips against mine and I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped! How and why is my body be reacting to him suddenly?

“We discussed this,” I grasped as he lifted my leg to grind into my core just like… then it hit me, like a cold title wave as it crashed into the unsuspecting surf. Suddenly everything added up, and made sense.

Concerned he would stop if I spoke again I pulled his head back and crushed my lips into his. He was stunned at first, unsure what had changed, until I ran my foot up his leg to grind my hips into his. This seemed to shock him out of his trance as he retuned my assault on his lips with his sweet tongue as it slipped through my defences and into every inch, every crevasse of my mouth, while we battled for dominance, a battle I was sure to lose.

Anther Moan escaped me, as his large hand covered my breast feeling his touch skin through the flimsy material, he massaged and plucked at my nipple triggering shivers of pleasure to slide down my body, “Please” I breathed, begging for something that I wasn’t even sure of.

Smirking at my need, my top was ripped from my body and thrown to the floor somewhere discarded, lost and forgot as hunger took control. He stared for a moment at my bare white chest, admiring the view just before he descended on my breasts sucking and nipping at my left mound as his left hand squeezed and rolled the right, while my breath became uneven and all rational thought left me, engulfed by the overwhelming pleasure.

Racked with unmeasurable desire my whole body shuddered as liquid pooled at my core. So much pleasure shouldn’t exist, but it was becoming hard to stand from the continued shocks to my system. I grasped his head again needing his mouth on my own as my core seemed to throb with an unmatched need for the taste of him. I crushed my lips to his again as he slid his hand down my abdomen to my heat that all but screamed for his attention. Pushing passed my stretchy waist band his cool fingers descended lower stroking and needing until my mind swirled and nothing remained but him, and my need for him.

I could no longer control my breathing as he continued to drive me wild with his caresses, as he ran his wickedly sweet touch down my thy. I couldn’t think as the pleasure he unleashed within and onto my body continued to tear me apart, all I could think was one word, one need, one desire, “Loki” I moan pleading for release, begging for more. When he suddenly stopped.

NO, my body and mind screamed “Don’t stop,” I begged as he pulled his body back from mine. “Please” I asked franticly searching his face to find what had cause such an atrocity. “Loki?” I asked wondering what was going through his head.

“What did you say?” he asked seemingly annoyed and confused.

“I don’t want you to stop.” I said trying to pull him back with what little strength I could muster… it did nothing as he moved further back causing my leg to drop to the floor.

“Have you got a thing for calling the wrong brothers name? or do you just care not of which one you hold?” he growled apparently pissed.

“I’m confused” I said, genially baffled and really hot, why isn’t he touching me?

“You called out for Loki” he said as if that answered his weirdness.

“Yes,” I said still confused, “Why can’t I call out your name?”

He looked back at me confused as well as he again moved further away and I physical sulked. “This is insane!” I growled in return. Fine, if the mountain won’t come to me, then I will go to the mountain, I thought as I pushed of the wall slightly, grasping his collar and pulling him down just enough for me to reach his lips, crushing him against me once again.

It didn’t take him long to join the kiss and deepen it again, moving his long lean fingers down my body. I felt his hair change under my hands as his large bulky frame shrunk, returning to the lean gorgeous man I have wanted soo badly over the past few days.

Pulling back, I looked into his penetrating green pools as they started back at me, mystified, astonished, and somewhat relieved. A smile plastid on his ever-stunning face as I placed my hands around his sharp checks pulling a slight smirk of my own. “That’s better.” I said placing a feather light kiss on his lips “I want Loki,” I said moving my hands under his suit jacket pushing if off his shoulders “Prince of Asgard” I continued, unbuckling his belt pulling it through his pant holes, “Born Ruler” and I threw the belt to the side pulling him in as he lowed himself to my height. “Master Sorcerer” I said dragging his lips to mine, before he sharply lifted me from the floor wrapping my legs around his waist, “and God of Mischief.”

“Bedroom” Loki demanded as I looked to the door far to the left. He growled as he took the distance in no time kicking the door open and throwing me onto the bed.

Laughing and rolling to sit on my knees I watched as Loki kicked off his shoes as he very slowly, very seductively loosened his green tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time. But I wasn’t here for a show, and his eyes where driving me crazy. I stood up on my knees as I beckoned him over with a crocked finger as I pushed his hands from the tie and pulled it down, forcing him to lower his long form giving me access to his sweetly seductive mouth. I teased his a little, pulling back a few times just before our mouths connected, which granted me a low growl as he descended upon me, forcing me back as he grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the bed with his body. He grinned at me wickedly before he crushed my lips again, forcing me to conform as I was unable to escape, not that I had planned on doing such a thing. I could feel him strength over me as he moved against my body, his raw godly power and his very large very dominate erection.

I pulled my other hand up grasping the tie again, pulling it from his neck and tossing it from my grasp across the room, only to have Loki suddenly lurch back and grab the tie mid-air. I watched him place it on my bedside table, before he looked down at me sinfully as he released my wrist to pass his hand over my breast squeezing my nipple causing pleasure to erupt once again.

“That, I will need later,” he smirked as he moved in for another mesmerising heart pounding kiss. My mind swirled as his passion consumed me and gnawed at me.

“I Need More.” I said as I searched for skin moving my hands under his open top, pushing it back over his muscular strewn shoulders. Loki finished removing the frustrating fabric and released it somewhere of no importance as moved my hands moved lower unbuttoning his pants and pushing then down off his beautiful smooth hips revealing that tight smooth rear that I had been googling for days. I didn’t have the patience to wait for them to be completely removed as I slid my hand over the muscle I have been dying to hold, grasping it blissfully. Slipping further around, I moved down towards the front as I grasped his manhood.

Smiling wickedly, I watched in aw as Loki’s eyes squeezed shut and ecstasy flowed across his face. I didn’t realise something could be so sexy, so enticing as that one feeling of satisfaction that I was the sole cause of his bliss, I was the source of this uncontrollable and wildly beautiful face. Feeling that gratification, I became a little bolder and moved a little lower, stroking his full length as more pleasure escaped his mouth in a muffled moan as his hips thrust into my hand my smile faltered slightly as I realised he was much too large, surly far too large to fit.

As if sensing my hesitation Loki moving his weight onto one arm and slowly moved his hand over the small pool of fear in the pit of my stomach, as his cool fingers sunk below my shorts again stopping briefly at my clitoris as he rubbed away any other thought. He pushed one long finger down into my core, caressing and pumping as I withered underneath him until another long digit joined it. I squeezed tighter on his erection as I received a sinful moan form the god of mischief before the reminder of the material between us suddenly vanished leaving nothing but skin on skin.

“Please” I begged as my body was racked with ecstasy “I need you” I pleaded, praying my God would answer my desires.

“Sssh” he whispered against my ear moving down my neck to lay small bites along it, “You are not ready, yet” he said before a third joined as it burned into my core erupting my entire body as it shuddered with pure bliss and pleasure as they thrashed in and our tearing at my reality.

“Loki” I pleaded again as my body tremored and convulsed around his sinful, torturous touch, “Now”.

“Almost” he answered his thump massaging my clitoris as white lightning flashed behind my eyes.

I moaned deeply as my body’s climax edged closer, “Loki” I demanded, unable to breath as the pressure built on the verge of explosion and my breaths turned into short gasps and moans “Yes. Oh God.”

“Now” he growled as he swiftly removed his hand and impaled me with his throbbing member as my climax rocked my being exploding around me as I griped at the sheets struggling to stay in the moment.

After what felt like forever, I felt movement again as Loki pulled out only to thrust back in, instantly causing my body to heat further as he continued without any give.

“Loki” I moaned as he thrust into me again spinning my head as thrust after thrust, slammed into me braking my will and forceful my pleasure up once again.  
“So good” he breathed as he lowered his head to mine smothering my moans with his lips as his own vibrated down my throat raising my desires further. I moved my legs up to wrap around his waist angling him in deeper as more of him invaded my core, so much I didn’t think it possible and yet still he had more to give. “Fuck.” I heard his murmur as he thrust harder.

Growling deep in his chest Loki’s thrusts quickened “Yes, more, deeper” I gasped as my body again began to convulse around his shaft. Loki gripped my wrist again, causing a small drip of pain to run up my arm, from the current bruise he had caused earlier, that seemed perfectly matched as it was immediately overshadowed by the intense pleasure shooting through my body as that sinful bliss rocked my body again causing a scream to escape my lips as I crushed them into his.

I was allowed no time to catch up after this cascade as Loki continued to thrust prolonging my ecstasy as he moved my thighs closer to my chest allowing even more of his massive member to sheath inside me. Pleasure on ecstasy rolled over me as my frenzy consumed me while the pleasure built again higher and further as Loki moaned my name against my neck.

“Loki” I yelled begging as my body screamed in delight as the wave once again amplified inside me.

“Again” he growled as he gripped my face forcing my eyes upon his, “Say my name.”

I looked at him, his deep green pools drawing me in, enchanting me to obey, “Loki” I moaned again as he kissed my lips holding my jaw in place as he took complete control of my body and my body screamed in delighted response.

“Again” he demanded as his breath quickened and my free hand scrapped down his back, nails biting into his pure porcelain skin.

“Loki” I whimpered as the ecstasy claimed my mind once more, spinning me out of control until all that was left was the need for my release as the waves emanated higher.

“Again” he breathed as he moved so fast I could no longer match his strokes as in-human speed to control.

“Loki” I shuddered as my breaths turned into harsh moans, “Loki, Loki, Loki” was all that escaped as I felt my peek crash down and my core tighten driving me insane in the moment until I screamed his name once again “LOKI” feeling the height of my release flow as the world spun engulfed in a green hue.

Loki moaned a deep rumble as he drove all he had left into me as he pressed so deep I was sure he was hitting my wall. Thrusting again as he moaned my name while I stared into his beautiful green-blue orbs to see them exploding in euphoric ecstasy as he thrust one last time sending his seed into me before he lay softly down on top of my used body.

But though he was covering my body with his, he didn’t crush me, he supported his weight with his arms and legs as he breathed deeply still running his hands along my sides. I was still reeling from my third consecutive orgasm as I pushed my hand through his hair feeling him twitch inside me.

“How did you know?” I heard him murmur against my neck just before he pulled up on his elbow to move a strand of lose hair from my face as he looked down, drowning me in his gaze again.

“What?” I asked confused that anything existed outside the moment we shared. He smiled at my question and I honestly felt my heart flutter in my chest.

“How did you Know, that I was Thor?” he asked intrigued “It was a very adequate disguise, one I have played various times before and no one has been any the wiser.” He stated proudly.

“Oh” I said remembering how he had first entered my apartments, “Your touch.” I answered which resulted in him looking a little confused as he contemplated my meaning. “I didn’t connect it right away, it was very well done, but when you touched me it was cool, like cold water.” And I always enjoy the way it feels on my skin, I added to myself, no point creeping him out. “The moment you touched me as Thor all I could think of was how it felt just like you, Loki. And after you said that I would be yours, I realised the truth… that it had to be you.”

“And you said nothing? Not to begin with?” he asked a small annoyance forming on his face.

“Well I was afraid.” I confessed.

“Of me?” he asked, and I thought I seen sadness, or possible what looked like displeasure, which he quickly masked with a nasty little smirk. “You would be a fool if you were not afraid” he said darkly as if he liked that I feared him, but I got a strange feeling that wasn’t the case.

“Actually, I was afraid you would leave if I said anything, and to be completely honest, I very much needed you to stay.” I admitted to see his smirk turned to his puzzled face, as he pulled himself up looking at me from next to my bed as a slow smile spread across his face.

“You are one surprising little lamb.” Loki said again as a new cheeky smirk returned to his face “But I suppose I ought to have expected you to see through it somehow.” He said moving to the side table before he continued moving to the end of the bed with his green silk tie in hand, “Shall we continue with your punishment?” he asked as if it was a present he was presenting to me.

“Punishment?” I asked august, though it was hard to hide my cheeky grin, “For what?”

“For trying to deceive the God of Mischief” he said as he pulled my leg down the bed forcing me towards him before he climbed down descending upon me. He gleamed pulling my hands above my head

I grimaced slightly when his hand moved over my bruise again, now feeling even worse then it had this morning. This time Loki noticed my pain as he looked over my body to reveal the blue and purple mark on my arm and wrist. He moved his arm softly over the pattern as a nasty scowl crossed his face before he returned his gaze to mine.

“Who did this?” he asked, hatred in his tone. I looked at him socked as his anger surged, “WHO Ingrid has touched you?” he continued as he gripped my face again forcing me to look into his eyes, as if he was searching them for the answer. “What filthy little corps hurt you?”.

“Corps?” I asked confused.

“Soon to be corps.” He said darkly as his eyes shimmered with the blue again causing a dark green a blue storm to erupt in them.

It was then I realised that he hadn’t noticed the amount of pressure he had applied to my arm at our prior encounter. He had used so much force that day I was sure he wanted to break my arm, but in reality, he had lost control and apparently forgot how weakly human I was.

“INGRID” he growled forcing me back into the moment and out of my head, “Tell me! They will be sorry for laying a finger on what’s mine, the pain they will feel will b...”

“You.” I whispered softly, interrupting his rant.

Loki looked down at me confused as he removed his hand from my jaw. “What?”

“It was you, the other night, in my room, when Thor interrupted… us.”

Loki looked at me for a bit until realisation hit and he looked up at my arm as he slowly and softly moved his arm over the mark to reveal that it perfectly matched the size of his large hand. “When?” he asked quietly, as if he was ashamed that he hadn’t noticed.

“Ah, when you, ah, when you said… well just before you left, and you got a little, well annoyed.” I said struggling to find the right words so that I didn’t anger him.

“Well” he said pulling my arm down gently as he laid a soft kiss upon the worse part of the bruise, “We will have to do something about this before we start.” Loki ran a finger, with a feather light touch, from my wrist to my elbow as he said something in Celtic before he placed a few light kissed down my arm before returning it to the other and fastening them together with the silk green material.

“How dose that feel?” he asked moving back to into my view as I realised I could no longer feel any discomfort from the bruise.

“I can’t feel anything.” I said surprised as I wiggled my arm in the restraints.

“Good, it would take all the fun out of it if you felt pain right from the start” he said smirking down at me as he pulled me up off the bed as he tied my bound hands to a conveniently placed notch hidden on the roof above the bed resulting in me kneeling on the bed with my hands above my head.

“I wonder who put that hook there.” I said eyeing Loki suspiciously as he smirked at me again.

“I told you, these are my rooms, I own then and everything in them.” He said moving his arm around me to squeeze my ass, “I do hope you are prepared for a very long night little mouse.” He gleamed as he pulled back and slapped my behind “since you have been a very disobedient girl.”

Our night carried on like that for hours with countless ‘Punishments’ handed out, I even delivered a few punishments of my own. After we, or more accurately I, was completely spent and unable to move, Loki pulled me into his chest wrapping his long arms around me as I fell into the most peaceful sleep I had even had. No dreams, no nightmares, just pure blissful peace.

I slowly awoke in the morning, stretching out my slightly sore and very used body as a smile played across my face remembering the activities of last night. Feeling a blush erupt on my checks I opened my eyes expecting to see him lying next to me, only to see an empty bed.

A little confused I sat up looking around the dark room, searching for the man who had quite latterly rocked my world only hours earlier, but there was nothing. No trace, no silk shirt on the floor, no black jacket on the dresser, even his tie was removed from the bed head. Standing I pulled another tank top on, along with some pyjama shorts and padded out to the living aria.

The second the door opened I was assaulted by the bright light, evident that the day had begun and was progressing through the morning. I sighed moving to the kitchenet as it was painfully obvious from the heat in the room that my cold-blooded God was not lingering in the room or spread across my green and gold sofa like I had hoped.


End file.
